


Lotion isn't supposed to be eaten

by winstonlives



Series: II tour fics [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan and Phil arrive in Edinburgh. They enjoy the hotel room and some tourist activities the day after.





	Lotion isn't supposed to be eaten

They arrived late at the hotel but felt slightly refreshed from the nap they took on the way. “M’not tired now.” Phil yawned.

“Sound like you are,” Dan chuckled as he walked back into the room after showering and brushing his teeth. “I’m not either. Knew a nap on the ride here would throw off our sleep schedules.” 

“I’m glad I slept, didn’t want to get sick again,” Phil said, as Dan climbed into the bed beside him. 

“I have the most god-awful crick in my neck from how low the seat back was though.” Dan rolled his head to stretch it out. 

“C’mere, I’ll rub it,” Phil said, gesturing for him to move closer. He began kneading the tight muscles, “I can feel it, right here.” He said adding more pressure to the knot. 

“Fuck…” Dan groaned and let his head drop as Phil pushed harder. “Hurts, but feels so good at the same time. 

Phil smirked, “Oh yeah?” He pushed more, then did slow circles. 

“Harder, feels better when you really push.” Dan moaned as Phil did as he said. “Yeah like that.” 

“If our subscribers could hear you now they would think something else was going on.” Phil chuckled as Dan moaned again. 

“Don’t care. Feels too good.” Dan said his eyes closed, and his chin dropped to his chest, “Don’t stop.” 

“If you don’t shut up, you’re going to get a hell of a lot more than a neck rub.” Phil chuckled. “Actually lay down I think this’ll work better if you’re on your stomach.” 

Dan lay down and Phil sat on the back of his thighs continuing to rub the knots in his neck and shoulders. Dan moaned his appreciation as Phil worked on one in particular in the middle of his shoulders. “Right there, god that feels good. Didn’t know I had so many knots.” He closed his eyes and enjoyed Phil’s warm hands move over his skin. 

“Going to go get the lotion, need a little glide I think,” Phil said after a while of concentrating solely on knots. 

“M’kay.” Dan sighed. 

Phil returned a few moments later and got back into position. He poured some lotion into his palms and let it warm up a bit before smoothing it over Dan’s back. “S’nice, lavender.” 

“Mmhmm.” Dan sighed. 

Phil smoothed his hands in wide slow movements his thumbs digging in a little harder on the bigger muscles. He hummed quietly as he worked, watching Dan’s shoulders relax more and more under his hands. He stopped when a barely audible snore escaped Dan’s lips. 

“Guess it was a good massage.” He whispered and climbed off Dan. He sat next to him and looked down at him sleeping next to him, then picked up the lotion. “Not the only one getting a massage tonight Danny boy,” Phil smirked, then squeezed a dollop of lotion into his palm. 

He looked at Dan laying there next to him. His curly hair messy and sticking up randomly from his shower. His eyes skimmed down his back, although he wasn't very muscular there were still some and Phil liked the look of his long lean back. His skin was a little darker than his own and was smooth and slightly shiny from the lotion. 

Phil’s eyes moved lower to the two small dimples at the top of Dan’s ass just above the waistband of his boxer briefs. He followed the small mound of his ass to his long legs. As his eyes moved, his hand moved under his own sleep pants and pulled his hardening cock out. Sure they’d been together for a good long time, but he still was so turned on by Dan it was kind of funny. He actually chuckled to himself as his eyes went back up to Dan’s butt. “Dat ass tho.” He said quietly and leaned forward to push Dan’s pants down so he could look at it. Dan wouldn’t care, he knew he wouldn’t. Actually, he was surprised Dan came out of the bathroom wearing them since he just took a shower. He’d normally sleep naked if he took a pre-sleep shower. 

He stroked himself as he let his other hand run lightly over Dan’s skin, soaking up the heat and silky smoothness of it. “Good lotion,” he said, noting how nice it made Dan’s skin feel. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the nearest shoulder, just because he couldn’t help himself. His breathing quickened when Dan moved, rolling so that his ass was pointed in Phil’s direction. Phil’s hand wandered down again to cup the soft mound, dipping his finger tips into the crease slightly, feeling the heat there. 

Dan sighed but didn’t wake up. He grumbled a little and moved again, curling into a tighter ball, pushing his ass even closer to Phil. Phil let out a little moan, his hand moving faster and his breath speeding up as his balls tightened. “Fuck.” He said under his breath. He twisted his fist at the top of his dick and tugged gently on his balls inching him closer to his orgasm. He let his head fall back against the headboard, as he continued. Dan snorted and woke up suddenly, turning when he felt the bed moving. 

“Phil you little horn ball,” He grinned, rolling to face him, but stayed lying down. He watched Phil who was, in turn, watching him, “Going to cum?” 

Phil grunted, as his orgasm fast approached.

“Want my ass?” 

Phil shook his head, making eye contact with him, “Like this,” he breathed through gritted teeth and came, spilling over his hand. As soon as he was Dan moved the suck his tip and lick the cum off his hands. Phil watched the entire time.

When Dan was finished, he scowled, “Lotion.” He stuck out his tongue. “Like those fucking switch game things.” He opened and closed his mouth, wrinkling his nose, “Gross. Why didn’t you warn me?” 

“Was a bit preoccupied.” Phil laughed, sinking down the bed, so his head was on the pillow. 

“God, that lotion smells good, but tastes terrible,” Dan said moving to put his head on Phil’s chest.

“I bet, but you’re not really supposed to eat it.” 

“Yeah well, that’s the last time I ever do that,” Dan said smacking his lips. 

“Highly doubtful.” 

“Wanna bet?” 

“Sure, I’ll win.” Phil said, “you love it, you’re such a little…” 

“Don’t even say it Phil or I really won’t.” 

“Fine. You do like it though, but I think you like it because you know I like when you do, so thank you.” Phil said, kissing the top of his head. 

“Why are my pants around my thighs?”

“Was looking at dat ass.” 

“How’s your hearing?” 

“Fine, why?” 

“Could you hear my eyes rolling?” 

Phil chuckled, “No, it’s not that good. Especially with all the screaming, we’re experiencing lately.” 

“Mhmm.” Dan nodded, Phil’s little bit of chest hair scratching his cheek. “How long was I asleep?” 

“Don’t know wasn’t timing myself.” 

“Too bad,” Dan said moving in closer so almost half his body was on Phil. “I’m not tired at all now.” He wiggled around and kicked his legs. 

“What are you doing?”

“Taking my pants off,” Dan said reaching down and unhooking them from his feet. “Remind me to grab them tomorrow morning, or the maid will get a surprise when she makes the bed. 

Phil chuckled, “Thought you weren’t tired?”

“M’not. Turn over. Where’d that lotion go?” Dan asked sitting up on his knees. 

“Here.” Phil reached over to the nightstand and picked it up. He handed it over and rolled onto his front. 

Dan pulled his pajamas down and straddle his thighs. “Perk your ass up a little will you?” Phil did and Dan moved forward, to slide his cock between Phil’s cheeks. He pumped his hips and lay forward over Phil, to kiss his neck and shoulders. “Feels good, good lotion,” he said, as he slid back and forth in Phil’s crease. 

“I know, said the same thing.” Phil giggled, pushing his ass up a little more. 

“Can you get it up again?” 

“Don’t know. I feel a little bit of a tingle, but I don’t think so.” 

“Damn,” Dan said, still humping away. “Not quite enough,” 

“You could go in if you want.” Phil huffed out as Dan pushed up, forcing the air out of his lungs a little. 

“You sure, don’t think it’d feel very nice right now.” 

“Maybe.” Phil said, turning a little, “I’d offer to blow you but the lotion I hear doesn’t taste very good.” He smirked. 

“Not a time for jokes Phil,” Dan said, rutting against him. 

“Hand job?” 

“Hang on let me try this,” Dan said, pulling back and putting more lotion on his dick. He pushed it between Phil’s legs and humped him that way. “Yeah this is better, can you squeeze them tighter...yeah like that, okay.” 

He moved his hips faster, leaning down a couple times to kiss Phil wherever he could reach. His breathing quickened as he came closer to his orgasm. “Gonna cum.” He panted, pulling free and jacked himself over Phil’s ass. “Fuck.” He groaned as he shot cum over the two white cheeks. He panted a few moments, his fingers smearing his fluid over Phil’s skin. He leaned forward to kiss Phil on the cheek, “Stay like that, I’ll get a flannel.” He rolled off the bed and returned with a warm cloth a minute later. He cleaned Phil gently then put the flannel on the bedside table 

“What you want to do tomorrow?” Phil said, pulling his pyjamas back up and rolling over. 

“Not sure. Charles said it was supposed to be sunny out, we could wander around for a bit before we have to work.” Dan said, flopping back into the bed, and moved to put his head on Phil’s chest again. 

“Okay.” Phil nodded, “get some good insta stories probably.” 

“I think you’re starting to like them.” Dan tipped his head to look at Phil. “So much for being an old man trying to figure out new things.” He grinned. 

“I guess they’re okay.” 

Dan chuckled. “Now I’m tired. What time did you set the alarm for?” 

“I didn’t set the alarm. Thought you did?” 

“Damnit. No, I thought you did.” Dan rolled over and found his phone on the table and set his alarm. 

Phil moved with him and spooned in behind, kissing Dan’s shoulder as he fiddled with his phone. “Turn out the light while you at it.” 

Dan said so and relaxed into the bed once he was done with his cell. “Night Philly, love you.” He said, turning a little so they could kiss goodnight. 

“Night,” Phil said, snuggling in more. “I’m ready for a non-show day.” 

“Mhmm.” Dan nodded in agreement. “Same.” Phil kissed his shoulder and pulled him in tighter. “Mmm, s’nice. Like this hotel.” 

“Me too. Like the lotion.” Phil said, sniffing Dan’s back, making him laugh.

“Me too, may ask for extra when we leave.” 

“Oh yeah? For the car ride, in case you want a snack.” 

“Very funny,” Dan said turning again to look over his shoulder at Phil, even though the room was dark, they could still see the city lights filtering in the window. Phil kissed him again, three pecks on the lips, “the good night you dip.” 

“Night.” Phil sighed, “Love you.” 

_______

“Yeah okay,” Dan hung up, as he bit down on his crumpet. “Maryanne says that we are free until later this evening. Just to check out the venue and stuff.” 

“Good. Thought we’d go into some shops, get some tea…” 

“She said that Calton hill is pretty interesting, good place for pictures.” 

“ What is it?” 

“That hill with a bunch of monuments on it. Could go up there, look around, take some pictures, then come back down and do some shopping, before we get tea.” 

Phil nodded, as he finished his toast. 

_________

“You done with the hill?” Dan asked an hour later. 

“We just got here.” 

“We’ve been here for at least twenty minutes,” Dan said, coming to stand next to Phil. I got some pictures what else is there to do?” 

Phil looked blank, “We could look at the placards learn something.” 

Dan raised his eyebrows but shrugged. He walked towards the nearest monument and began reading. “Huh, interesting.” He said when he was done then moved to the next. 

“Dan! Look at this.” Phil said holding up his phone. “This could be fun and it’s near here.” 

“What happened to the placards?” 

“Got bored,” Phil said, waving it off. “Camera Obscura.” He said in a low quavery voice.

“What is that?” Dan asked, looking skeptical. 

________

“See told you it would be fun,” Phil said blinking into the sunshine as they left the tourist attraction. 

“That was totally something made for you.” Dan smiled affectionately. “I like the shirt I got in the gift shop.” 

“I knew I would,” Phil said, “I’m starving. Let's get tea, and relax a little while in the room.” 

“Music to my ears, food and a nap. What luxury” Dan laughed. 

“Maybe something else too?” Phil asked quietly. 

“Like what...oh.” Dan smirked, “Yeah, if you want we can do that too.” 

“No lotion this time though.” Phil said, leaning in closer, “Want you to enjoy what you eat.” 

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was bored, wrote a fic. Hope you liked it. Let me know if you did.


End file.
